


Infinite

by viudanegra



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/viudanegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Language, Santana." He said, locking eyes with her through the mirror, and she just rolled her eyes, something she seemed to be doing a lot more lately. It was like she got more of an attitude the older she got; it was kind of fascinating, to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was their fifteen years High School reunion, and to say that Finn Hudson was excited to see his old classmates and friends was an understatement. He still saw some of them in a regular basis because, well, Kurt was his brother, and Puck was still his best friend, and the former teenage delinquent was married to Rachel, who also happened to be best friends with Kurt, so it was like a circle with no end. Well, actually, circles where like infinite and shit, but you get his point. He saw them all the time, but he didn't get to see the rest of the old glee club members that much. Sure, they were all friends on Facebook and talked once in a while, but it wasn't like they were still buddies and all that. He was trying to tie up his black tie when Kurt knocked on the open door of his old bedroom. They were staying at their old house in Lima with their parents because their mom insisted that they didn't have to spend money in a hotel room. Mothers.

He kept his eyes in the full-length mirror in front of him and saw his brother through it. "What's up, Kurt?" He asked him, and the annoyed expression on his brother's face said it all. "Santana says she isn't going to the reunion." Kurt informed him, and Finn couldn't help but groan in response. "Why doesn't she want to go?" He asked him, still trying to tie up his damn tie, but before Kurt got to answer, Santana entered the room and sat down on Finn's old bed. "Because those reunions are boring." She said, sounding already bored as she held a nail file in her hand. "Besides, I see Kurt, Rachel and Puck all the time, so why should I care about everyone else?" She continued, making both Finn and Kurt roll their eyes.

"You talk to her; Adam is waiting for me downstairs. And you better don't be late because I promised Rachel that we were going to be there on time!" He warned him, and as he started walking down the hall he shouted to him again over his shoulder. "And you better bring Santana with you because Rachel said that she wanted to see her!" The remaining pair in the room rolled their eyes as Kurt disappeared from their sight. "He's so dramatic." Santana said as she laid down to be more comfortable. "It's not like Rachel is going to stop talking to me just because I didn't go to a stupid party. How old is she? Five?" She said more to herself than to Finn, shaking her head, and he frowned at this. "Language, Santana." He said, locking eyes with her through the mirror, and she just rolled her eyes, something she seemed to be doing a lot more lately. It was like she got more of an attitude the older she got; it was kind of fascinating, to be honest.

He let out a frustrated sound when he couldn't tie up his dumb tie once again, making Santana sat up. "Need some help with that?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow, and he just nodded. She walked to him until she was standing in front of the tall man and started tying up his tie. "I can't believe you haven't learned to tie up this thing after all these years." She said, her concentration in the tie, and Finn just shrugged. She was done a minute later, and after making sure everything about his clothes was in place she gave a step back. "You look really good." She said with a soft smile, making Finn smile in return. "Thank you. I have to go before Kurt kills me for being late. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" He asked her in a more serious tone this time, but she just shook her head. "I'm sure. I just don't feel like going to a high school reunion, but tell everyone that I say hi. Specially Rachel and Puck." She told him, and Finn nodded.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before taking his phone to leave. "I will be back later. If you need anything just call me and I will be here as soon as I can, okay?" He reassured her, and she just nodded. "I will be fine, I promise. Now go and have fun!" She said, chuckling softly, but not before warning him. "But you're not allowed to flirt with other women!" She told him, and Finn just laughed as he left his old bedroom. "I love you, too!" Finn shouted to her once he was in the hall, still laughing, and Santana couldn't do much besides rolling her eyes and smile at his craziness.

* * *

 

The drive to William McKinley High School seemed shorter of what he remembered it to be, but maybe it was because now he drove a better and faster car than when he was a student there. The parking lot wasn't that full yet, and he let out a sigh of relief because that meant that he wasn't going to be yelled at for being late. He found a good spot to park before stepping out of his sports car; he loved being a Sports Agent in New York City because that got him a lot of money. As he walked to the old gym where he used to play basketball, he wondered how everyone looked and how their lives were going. He obviously knew that Kurt was happily married to Adam and that they had a little boy that Carole was taking care of right now back in their old home. He also knew that after dating for what seemed like forever, Puck and Rachel had gotten married and had a couple of twin girls that drove Puck insane, but that made him really happy.

He knew some other things about the old gang because Kurt and Rachel loved gossip, so they practically talked about everyone they knew, but most of the time he didn't pay attention because he really didn't care that much about the others lives anymore. All he knew was that practically everyone had gotten married to someone they knew, and he still didn't know how the hell that had happened when everyone had gone to colleges all around the country. Bless Mark Zuckerberg for creating Facebook. And him? He had Santana. It was just the two of them, but he was okay with that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a familiar voice welcomed him to the reunion. Of course Rachel was part of the committee. "Hey, Rach." He greeted her, and he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her looking around, obviously trying to spot Santana. "Stop looking, Rach. She didn't want to come." He told her, and the glare that she threw his way made him feel 16 years old all over again; he actually gulped. "Why isn't she here?!" She asked him, still glaring at him. "Did you do something to piss her off, Finn Hudson? Because I swear I will kick your ass if she asks me to!" She asked him, poking her little finger against his chest, and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Relax, woman. I didn't do anything to her. She just changed her mind and decided not to come. That's all." He told her, looking at her in the eye so she would believe him, and once she did she sighed, finally calming down. "I just really wanted to see her tonight because the dress we bought for this reunion looked perfect on her, but I guess we can stop by tomorrow and see her at your parents house. The twins have been asking for her, so they will be more than happy to see her." She told him with a sweet smile on her face, and he nodded in agreement. "She wanted to see them too, so tell Puck to stop by tomorrow afternoon. We can grill some burgers." He said, and after they made more plans for the next day he finally entered the gym.

The decorations were as cheesy as he thought they were going to be, and he was sure that if Santana had come with him she would had been criticizing everything and saying how it looked worse than a low budget quinceañera party. Yes, she was that harsh most of the time. He took a cup with some punch on it as soon as he saw the drinks table, and then he started walking around the gym, spotting familiar faces as he did it. He chatted with some old classmates, and learned a lot about their lives, but he was bored for the most part. Yes, it was cool seeing them again and learning that they were successful, well, with the exception of Jacob Ben Israel that was a janitor at some mall, and fucker deserved it for being such a pervert, but to be honest he really wasn't that excited to listen to old stories from their days at school, or talk about Wall Street, or knowing all about that new house that they just bought in Seattle that has a pool, so it was obvious that he was going to get bored really fast.

When he was bored he got kind of hyperactive, something that annoyed Santana to no end because she always said that he acted like a kid when he was bored, but he really couldn't help it, so he left the gym and started walking around the empty halls of the school. He didn't know how, but somehow he ended up in the old choir room where they used to rehearse for glee club. He joined the club half way through his freshman year because Mr. Schue told him he would get extra credits on his Spanish class if he did, and even when at first he didn't want to admit it, by the end of the school year this had become his favorite classroom in the whole school.

At the beginning of their sophomore year, Santana Lopez and her friends joined the glee club, and he couldn't be happier about it. He had had a huge crush on the latina since he was like 4 years old, when he met her at the park and she pushed him off the swings. Yes, it wasn't the most romantic story and maybe he was a masochist for liking a girl that always humiliated him, but there was something about her that made him gravitate to her like bees to honey, and to him, she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. He got to know her better after a few months, and that made him like her even more. He was sure that under that tough exterior there was a girl with a huge heart that was capable of loving like no one else.

He sang to her for the first time in this same room when they were almost 16 years old. They didn't really know what love was back then because they were so young, but somehow he knew that he loved her, and not just that, he knew that he was in love with her. She cried when he told her exactly that after everyone had left the choir room, and they shared their first kiss after he asked her to be his girlfriend; it was his first kiss. After that they became inseparable; contrary to popular belief, he was her first time and she was his; they fought a lot because they were just so different, like ice and fire, but they never broke up, and they were voted the King and Queen of prom in both their junior and senior years. They were the _it_ couple that everyone knew was going to end up getting married and having a bunch of kids. They were completely opposite from each other, but that was what made their relationship so perfect.

He was pulled back from memory line when his best friend sat next to him; he hadn't even noticed that he had sat down in the first place. "Remembering the good times?" Puck asked him as he got comfortable in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, and all Finn could do was nod. "Jew Jesus, I swear these chairs used to be bigger back in the day." The former juvenile delinquent complained as he tried to find a better position to sit, and once he did he looked up at the ceiling once again, his hands resting in his stomach.

They were silent for a few minutes, both lost in thoughts, until the once mohawked man started speaking again. "Rachel told me that Santana didn't want to come because she thought this was boring." Puck said, still not looking at him, but that didn't stop Finn from nodding. "She was right." The taller man replied with a shrug before his best friend finally looked at him. "You know that's bullshit, right?" Puck asked him, raising an eyebrow, and his friend nodded, looking at some invisible spot in the wall. "She didn't want to come because she knew everyone was going to tell her how much she looks like her mom." Finn murmured, his voice breaking a little as he finally said out loud the real reason why his 14 years old daughter didn't want to go to his high school reunion as his plus one.

Like everyone had expected them to, Finn and Santana had gotten married as soon as they graduated from high school, even before they knew she was pregnant. Both of them got into colleges in New York City, so they moved to the same building where Kurt, Rachel and Puck would be also living because they wanted to be close to each other. If it wasn't because Puck wanted to _"fuck his girlfriend whenever he wanted to without being cockblocked"_ , his own words, they would all had lived in the same apartment. So, Puck and Rachel lived together, Kurt had a small apartment for himself next to them, and he and his wife were living in another apartment across the hall. Yes, they were practically the cast of a sitcom.

They had been married for about two months when they found out that she was pregnant. At first it had been scary, but it didn't take them long before they embraced the idea. Yes, they were young, but they loved each other and they were already married, so it wasn't like they had only gotten married because of the baby. The pregnancy passed like a blur, and before they knew it, it was almost time to meet their baby. They had decided to keep the sex of their child a surprise, so they had basically bought everything in yellow, just in case.

She went into labor a month before she was planned to, but everyone told them that it was normal and there was nothing to worry about. He went into the OR with her after hours of waiting for her to dilate because he wanted to be there when their baby was born and maybe get to cut the cord, and even when he was scared because him and blood weren't a combination made in heaven, he was really excited and couldn't wait to meet their baby. His wife almost broke his hand when she started pushing, but he forgot about the pain when he listened to their baby's cries for the first time. A girl. They were the parents of a beautiful baby girl. Both his eyes and Santana's were filled with tears, and he couldn't stop kissing his wife's damp head and telling her how much he loved her over and over again. "I love you too, Finn." She said in a soft voice before kissing his lips, a kiss that he would never forget because it was filled with so much love and adoration that his heart felt as if it was too big for his chest.

"And I also love you, bunny." She murmured, and those were the last words he ever heard her speak, because after that she kissed their daughter's head and then everything went into chaos. Everyone was shouting medical terms that he couldn't understand as he was being rushed out of the OR and all he wanted to know was if his wife was going to be okay. She didn't. She just got worse, and after hours in the OR, she died on the same day their daughter was born.

He didn't even listen to the doctor's explanations, something about placenta accrete and hemorrhage, because everything he could think about was the fact that his wife was dead. The love of his life wasn't with him and their daughter anymore. She would never get to see their baby girl grow up and become a beautiful woman just like her, and he would never touch her or kiss her or tell her how much he loved her again. He spent the next few days before the funeral locked in _their_ apartment with _their_ daughter, and to be honest, until this day he can't remember a single thing about her funeral. He was living on autopilot back then, so most of the memories from those first months without her are almost non-existent. He named their daughter after her because she was the only thing left from his wife, and also because, even as a baby, she looked exactly like her mother.

After a few months his friends decided that it was enough of his depression and they were worried that he was going to kill himself at any moment and leave little Santana to be an orphan, so they went on intervention mode, which actually helped him a lot. Rachel, Puck and Kurt moved in with him to help him with little Santana, and he got back to college, and after a couple of years things started getting better and he was able to look at a picture of his wife without crying until he fell asleep. It was tough being a single dad the first few years, but he was lucky enough to have friends and a family that supported him at any moment, and it was thanks to them that he had became the man he was now.

He got back to reality when Puck bumped his shoulder with his. "Go home, man. We will go visit you guys tomorrow. I will plan a little reunion with the old glee club at folks house." He told him, and Finn nodded before standing up. Puck stood up too, but his words stopped Finn before he could start walking. "I know she's proud of you and the way you have raised Santana. We're all proud of you." His best friend said, and Finn hugged him for a few seconds, grateful once again for the family he had, because after all these years they weren't his friends anymore, they were his family. "Thank you." Finn murmured before breaking the embrace, and then he left their old choir room.

* * *

 

It was much later of what he thought when he finally arrived to the Hudson-Hummel house, and he was almost sure that his daughter would be already asleep, which was confirmed when he stepped into his old bedroom and saw her laying on his bed, hugging her old stuffed rabbit, but if you said anything about it she would deny everything. She was exactly like her mother, and he loved it because it made him feel like she was still around in some capacity. After all these years, he had never gone on a date with another woman. Not even once. His wife would always be the only woman he slept with and the only woman he would ever love the way he loved her. He promised to love her until his last day on Earth, and he was going to keep that promise.

He walked closer to the bed and then leaned down, kissing his daughter's head softly, but that made her stir. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep." He murmured, and Santana just shook her head. "It's okay, dad. Did you have fun at the reunion?" She asked him, her eyes half closed, and he couldn't help but smile. "I did. But it's late, so I will tell you all about it tomorrow, alright?" He told her, and she nodded. "Alright." She said before yawning. "I love you, daddy." She murmured softly as she started to fall asleep once again, and Finn smiled. "I love you too, bunny." He murmured back before he left his old bedroom and went to sleep in the guest's room, dreaming of his wife like he did every night, and like always, he smiled at the memory of her, the woman that would own his heart forever.

They promised to love each other always and forever, and if there was something Finn was an expert on, it was at keeping promises, so he didn't have a single doubt that he would love her until the day he died. It was an endless love. Just like a circle. Infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I previously posted this story in another site, but I changed/edited a few things, so I'm reposting it here. Also, there's a gifset that I made featuring the tie/bedroom scene, and you check it here: http://viudanegra.co.vu/post/55141566666/infinite-he-let-out-a-frustrated-sound-when-he
> 
> Much love,  
> ViudaNegra


End file.
